vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146141-morning-coffee-113-better-late-than-never-edition
Content ---- ---- Yeah, same here. I had over 20 Plat at the end of PVP weekend. After runes, I have less than 5, and that's after running the full gambit of dailies. I have an idea on what I want to build, but Runes in this game are just too damn high. So the choice between "effective" and "actually fun" is a real struggle for me. | |} ---- ---- Apparently not. There is gear that requires Adventures and gear that requires Raids ... the Vet Dungeon gear doesn't seem to have those same requirements. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You are welcome to recruit anyone you deem worthy, good sir. You know my "rules" are pretty simple: Don't be a dick. Have fun. Play well with others. Oh, and no really stupid-sounding names. xxDEADPOOLxx xxLOGANxx and Imma Gankuscrub are not welcome. :lol: ;) Otherwise, go crazy. The more, the merrier so far as I'm concerned. | |} ---- Ahh man i was going to rename my stalker Ganked You... guess i will stay with Invisi ble :( :D | |} ---- It's a pet peeve, man. I "grew up" on an RP-PVP server and it always seems like "Gankowitz" "Gankmeister" "Newbkilla" and "xxWOLVERINExx" were the exact sort of people I did not want to associate with. I am sure there are plenty of nice, helpful players who just like having names like that, but I've never met one. :lol: | |} ---- ---- Entity Prime, Dominion side. Come on down! | |} ---- ---- ---- Skip them now and come back later. It ain't like they won't be there. I've been 50 for two weeks now, and I just went back and did all of Deradune this weekend. I wanted to max the Rep but ended up just finishing it all, just because I like finishing things. Being "Complete" doesn't mean it has to be completed "in order!" | |} ---- *hugs* Saturday was a blast 'cause out of the blue Vilton and Club Granite came back. Ok not quite out of the blue but I haven't been following http://www.quantumstateradio.comlike I used to. Either way that was a very happy surprise. After the club headed over to a friend's plot for their Halloweave party. I forget exactly when but I farmed up a bunch of Ghastly Gruel for one of my characters. Shame that's a short term consumable. Would have been much better as a toy. Sunday was somewhat less fun. I was completely derping through the DS mini's and SD all night. Very frustrating. I did get to take "Ghost Mom" to the Boulder and managed to freak out Nau's character :lol: Yesterday the wife had a dental appointment so I took a half day to deal with that. Since I managed to duck all of the rush hour traffic I used the free time to start in earnest on a skyplot build for an RP plot that I'll be running "soonish". Last night was more "Ghost Mom" fun. Spent a lot more time than I thought I would but that's what made it so awesome. The only downer is that she's almost out of gruel. I do have a backup plan but would still rather have the "ghost" effect. Tonight's our weekly GA run. Looking at the signups we're probably going to blow the place up. Possibly more ghost hijinx at the Villa. | |} ---- ---- ---- I like that. And that is probably what I will do! Good lookin' out! | |} ---- I only know of me (Aralee) and one other person (Falar and maybe Geveri) doing it. I think it was inspired by the line that the veil is thinnest around the time of Shade's Eve or somesuch. The Ghastly Gruel effect really helps a ton. Falar was doing some character development for their main (N). Aralee is laying some groundwork for upcoming plots for Kitty and Elsa. :) I had been in a pretty bad RP rut. Playing Aralee the last two nights were a ton of fun. Edited November 3, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- ----